Dark Knight Armor
The Dark Knight Armor is Nathan Forge's creation; a very highly capable exosuit designed to help him in where he lacks as a vampire. Construction The armor is built using a highly complex matrix of molecularity-aligned fully crystallized ultra high carbon iron/steel hybrid alloy enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other ultra hyper alloys like titanium alloy and or tungsten/vanadium alloys reinforced with carbon nano-tubes, creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazingly high resilience and protection. Power Source The Armor is powered by a Kinetic Pulse Generator, thus having almost unlimited energy reserves. However, the Generator requires a silver core in order to function properly (due to the metal's high conductibility). Normally, the small quantity silver would not affect supernatural beings, but due to Nathan's natural weakness, he was slowly poisoned by the silver. This problem is negated after Nathan created a new element (using his father's notes), and replaced the silver with it. Functions/Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': In addition, the Armor is extremely light, allowing Nathan to move with extreme grace and ease, and perform acrobatic movements. As a matter of fact, the armor actually increases mobility, allowing Nathan to react at very high speeds. *'Enhanced Strength': The armor greatly enhances the strength of the user, making Nathan capable of lifting over 25 tons. *'Enhanced Durability': The armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. It is also resistant against electricity, heavy impacts and energy blasts. The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. Nathan is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, sometimes to the point of arrogance. *'Flight': Thanks to the Kinetic Pulse Propulsors built is the boots, the armor can fly at extremely high speeds, typically reaching speeds in excess of Mach 3. There are also Propulsors in the lower back, allowing for even grater speeds, up to Mach 6, to be reached. *'Electromagnetic Pads' Located on the soles of the boots, they enable the armor to cling to walls and ceilings. *'Claws/Spikes': The Spikes on the forearm can extend out, and are rather sharp. There are also retractable claws at the fingertips, which can be used to slice or facilitate climbing. *'Lasers': Powerful lasers, located in his forearms, that can be used as weapons, stunning opponents, or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields. *'Grappling Guns': Also built into the forearms, are powerful grappling guns. *'Energy Blade': A highly concentrated laser sword, emitted from his right arm, capable of cutting through a multitude of substances. *'Energy Shield': Located in the left arm, this powerful energy shield can protect the user from harm. It is also expand and cover the whole body. *'On-board Computer (V.L.A.D.)': The armor has an internal on-board computer, operated by V.L.A.D., a highly advanced A.I. that Nathan designed. He aides Nathan in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. *'Smart Discs': Ejected from the whist, and expanding in the arm, these discs that activate on contact have multiple functions: **'Incendiary' **'Cryogenic' **'Exploding' **'UV Flash-bang' **'Concentrated Silver dust'. *'Smart Missiles': Fired from the shoulders, these small but powerful missiles can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. *'Sensitive Touch Microphone' Located on index and middle finger, it enhances sound, permitting eavesdropping through solid surfaces, and at grate distances. *'Enhanced Visual': Allows Nathan to see in the dark. The visor can also serve as digital binoculars and an infra-red filter as well as a scanner. *'Sensor Array': Known sensors include radar/lidar and physiological/medical scanners that allow Nathan to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection': The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. When underwater, a re-breather is activated, to conserve oxygen. *'Kinetic Pulse Blasters': The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. The energy output can be regulated, from stun to penetrate. Beams possess penetrative strength to punch through 2 inches of steel. **'Multi-Beam': A Kinetic Blast fired from the chest, it is much stronger than the palm ones. *'Cloaking Device': It enables the armor to have almost complete camouflage. It allows camouflage extending into the visible light and infrared frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. However, it cannot cloak against UV light. *'Kill Functions': As a person that likes to prepare against everything, Nathan has built numerous kill functions in the Armor, able to deactivate it, tramping the user inside. **'Vocal': The suit has different vocal commands, that can enter shut id down, or make it automatically return to the Night Cave. **'Remote': Within the Night Cave there is a kill switch, that shuts down the Armor. *'Override': Since Nathan can't achieve his True Form, or even Awakening (since his body is to weak to support them), he has developed a way to temporary enhance the Armor's systems, including strength, durability, speed and Kinetic Pulse intensity, by using his Electromagnetic Manipulation to bypassing safety circuits and limiters. There are there Override levels: :*'Level 1 (Promotion): 300% Normal Power': At this Override level, Nathan can lift over 40 tons, fly at over Mach 10 speeds, while his Kinetic Pulses can easily punch through titanium. :*'Level 2 (Awakening): 1000% Normal Power': :*'Level 3 (true Form): 3000% Normal Power': *'Partial Equipping': Nathan can also use parts of the Armor (like the Boots or Gloves), without needing to equip it all on. Category:Equipment Category:Vehicles